parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Astro, Please Come on Back
SullyPwnzFilms3195's Movie Spoof of "Snoopy, Come Home". Plot Astro and the rest of the others go to the public beach for the day. Once there, Astro promises to go back to the beach the next day to meet up with Daphne. After Bobby has gone home to play Monopoly with Jackie, Elroy and Gonzo, he notices Astro is late and remarks he is tired of Astro being late. The next day, Astro is thrown off the beach due to a new "No Dogs Allowed on this beach" rule (thus setting a running gag in the film). Then Astro gets thrown out of a library due to his disruptive behavior and another "No Dogs Allowed in library" rule. He then gets into a fight with Elroy over his blanket, and later beats Jackie in a boxing match. Later, Astro receives a letter from a girl named Gisele, who has been in the hospital for three weeks for unspecified reasons and needs Astro to keep her company. Upon receiving the letter, Astro immediately sets off with Toro and Pancho (the Tijuana Toads) to go see her, leaving Bobby completely in the dark as to who Gisele is. Elroy decides to do some investigating, and discovers that Gisele is Astro's original owner; Bobby faints upon hearing this. En route to see Lila, Astro and Toro and Pancho are forced to face the challenges of a world full of signs declaring "No Dogs Allowed." Each instance - on a bus, a train, and elsewhere - is musically accented by the deep tones of Thurl Ravenscroft. The pair are briefly adopted as pets by an animal-obsessed girl (identified as Elmyra in closed captioning), but manage to escape. Astro and Toro and Pancho camp out, and play football and music while preparing dinner. Astro finally reaches the hospital, but again no dogs are allowed inside. To add further insult, the hospital does not allow frogs to enter either. Astro is foiled in his first attempt to sneak into Gisele's room, but his second attempt is successful. He then keeps Gisele company for the rest of his stay. Gisele tells Astro that his visit helped her to get better. She then asks Astro to go home with her, but he has doubts about this idea. Astro decides to go back home to Bobby. However, when he sees Gisele watching him tearfully from her hospital window, Astro finds that it's too hard to leave with her feelings hurt so badly. He runs back to her, which she takes as a sign that he wants to live with her. But first, he needs to return to "settle his affairs" and say goodbye. Astro writes a letter directing that certain items of his will be given away: Elroy is given his croquet and chess sets, while Gonzo receives Astro's record collection. The kids throw Astro a large, tearful going-away party, each one bringing a gift. The kids closest to Astro get up to say a few words in his honor. But when it is Bobby's turn to speak, he is overwhelmed to the point of silence. After giving Astro his present, he finally cries out in pain with Astro doing likewise. The rest of the gang, even Jackie, eventually follows suit when Gonzo plays "It's a Long Way to Tipperary" on his piano after Astro opens his mountain of presents (every single gift is a dog bone). After Astro leaves, Bobby is unable to sleep or eat. When Astro arrives at Gisele's apartment building the next day, he sees a sign next to the front door that says "No dogs allowed in this building". Astro is overjoyed that this gives him an excuse to return to Bobby. Gisele arrives and Astro is reluctantly introduced to her pet cat. Astro shows Gisele the sign, and Lila has no choice but to allow Astro to leave. Astro leaves Giesle behind and joyfully returns to Bobby and all the of the gang. Back home, the children are overjoyed to see Astro return, carrying him on high to his dog house. Once there, Astro demands that the kids return the items he had given them before he left, turning their feelings to annoyance. The gang then leaves Bobby and Astro together, then Bobby walks crossly out. The film ends with end credits being typed out by Toro and Pancho as Astro dictates. Cast *Astro the Space Mutt (The Jetsons) as Snoopy *Toro and Pancho (Tijuana Toads) as Woodstock *Bobby Generic (Bobby's World) as Charlie Brown *Elroy Jetson (The Jetsons) as Linus van Pelt *Jackie (Bobby's World) as Lucy van Pelt *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) as Sally Brown *The Great Gonzo (Muppet Babies) as Schroeder *Daphne Blake (A Pup Named Scooby-Doo) as Peppermint Patty *Elmyra Duff (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Clara *Gisele (Madeline in episode "Madeline and the Toy Factory") as Lila *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) as Frieda *Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace (1986 series)) as Patty *Helga (Hey Arnold!) as Violet Gray *Iggy Nutmeg (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) as Roy *Knuckles (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) as 5 *Christopher Robin (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) as Shermy *Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace (1986 series)) as Pigpen *Montana Max (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Franklin *Sonja (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) as Lila's Cat Trivia Astro, Please Come on Back is release in September 25, 2018. Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:SullyPwnzFilms3195 Category:Peanuts Movie Spoofs Category:Peanuts Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:Snoopy Come Home Spoofs Category:DeviantART Category:Dailymotion